Broken Angel
by DarkLiliy003
Summary: When hinata cant stand the wait and confesses to naruto what will become of hinatas fragile heart, will she be left to pick up the pieces all alone with blooded hands? Rating may change later! slight sakura bashing (sorry i dislike her) and slight plot changing ! HOWEVER please read and review! A little OOC further on!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Im still alive, and to prove it ere is another little something, im just writing not really caring for the couple, well not caring for what that of what I like (did that even make sense?) SOO heres a Hinata and saskue fic and

**Warning !~~~ I do not like sakura! Im very sorry but if you like her probably stop reading this latter on because there will PROBABLY be more bashing *.* **

Why am I so weak? Why does everyone find it FUN to look down on me? Am I that useless? So useless that everyone has to compare me with someone else? That I cant be my own person?WHY? Even in the darkness of the night the tears on alabaster skin seemed to glow with an unholy light. The hair so black it looked purple in some lights gleamed in the moonlight. Such an angel, such a sad angel. Standing on a cliff in the middle of nowhere hinata hyuga sunk into her misery.

*FlashBack *

This is it. If I don't do this now, I'll never forgive myself. Hinata slowly closes her pale lavender eyes holding her breath and counting down numbers in her head. Her face as red as a tomato she crept out from the shadows towards a brightly haired man. Naruto was training and so focused on that never even noticed hinata. However on the side lines of naruto there was Kakashi, Sakura and saskue, all where huddling under a tree trying to cool down. They in their moment of bliss, did notice hinata.

"N-n-naruto-kun..." I can do this.

"N-naruto-kun." Why does he not notice me?

"NARUTO!" Startled and shocked hinata slowly turned around to find Sakura stalking towards naruto who still had his back turned towards hinata. Grabbing the back of his head and in a crushing grip pulled back with all the strength sakura learned, throw naruto at hinata's feet.

"When someone is trying to talk to you, you RESPECT! them and TURN! toward them and give ALL! your ATTENTION! to THEM!. GOT IT!" Shrieking like a banshee Sakura continued to repeatedly stomp on naruto's back with every exclamation.

"N-no Sakura (Sorry I got tired of writing san, kun, and whatever else. ) its fine I-I s-swear!" What am I going to do NOW!

"Hinata!? What are you doing here? I didn't even see you hehe your so quiet. You should be more like Sakura, but you know less...ear splitting..." Naruto had a huge smile on his face. Unknown to him the damage that was inflicted.

"WHAT WAS THAT! DUMBASS!" (Yes I swear sometimes again Sorry )

"Hehe anyway, what you want hinata i'm kinda busy right now"

"O-oh right, well y-you see n-naruto, i-i-i've been m-meaning to tell y-you this f-for a w-while b-b-b-b-bu-t-t ILIKEYOU!" Hinata was now on the verge of fainting but she would wait, Wait and see what naruto had to say because she did this she was strong now. And no matter what he said she would continue to be strong.

"...I'm sorry hinata, I really am. But I thought you knew I liked sakura. Your really not my type either. You shy, quiet and a little weird. Again i'm really sorry hinata." While explaining why he was sorry. Crystal tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. Threatening to fall over board. In that moment in that little tiny minute. Everything hinata hoped and wished for...It all shattered. All of it filled her up and left in the shape of tears. She had nothing.

"...But you know hinata, maybe if you where more like sakura I would like you. So I don't know haha this is awkward, but..yaa-" Slowly fading with his sentence naruto looked into the face of the saddened angel. It was like looking in a mirror. Bringing up the past with him. How everything he did always lead to disappointment. That was the exact face he made when he tried proving himself over and over and over till he collapsed and every time he showed it off people would just beat him down again. Why then why was she making this face. It wasn't like she had a monster inside her. It wasn't like she was all alone in her childhood, had no parents or friends. So why?

Inside hinata's mind it was completely different it was like a flood broke. Everything she thought of and nothing at all. It was hard to stop the silent tears from falling to the ground but it was needed. All of this showed her something. She was weak. Ha I even prepared for this. Worried hours on end and when it actually happened it was nothing what I was expecting. What was she to do. There was nothing she could say or she would faint and bawl in front of everyone. With the shattering of her first heart another took its place. For better or worse. It was her protection.

Wiping away all the tears that puffed her eyes and straightening her back she looked deep into naurto eyes hoping to see something that would never be there. It wasn't. And with that last hope the last string to the person everyone know hinata to be, Disappeared.

"Oh I see, it wasn't worth it. I wasn't worth it. It was all useless to even think it would happen, wasn't it? Was Everything I did for you with pein, was it all just something to laugh at and brush aside. I understand." With eyes has hard as steel and tears unstoppable, she looked like a broken doll still trying to piece herself back together all alone. And yet she was strong and would not falter in front of him. She would prove she was worth it. That everything she did, she would not just brush it off. Turning away from a wide eye naruto hinata stared deep within sakura's eyes. Although there was much hate in her heart toward this pink haired beauty, she couldn't bring herself to express her heart.

"I want you to understand what you have. Understand what I wanted and understand just how LUKCY you are. Because if you just ignore it, I WILL take my chance whenever I have it. I mean not to be rude sakura but please realize this, If not for me then for him." directing her eyes to naruto quickly, hinata turned towards kakashi and saskue who were now standing underneath the tree and looking on with bored eyes, bowed and ran leaving behind in her wake glittering tears hovering slightly in the air before the wind carried them over to land on naurto's cheek acting as tears of his own.

*End FlashBack*

TaDa! First chapter done and done! Though I do wonder where I will take this?

who knows? Any options do say in a REVIEW *.* I do very much like my reviews but get very little of them so PWEASE REVIEW!

Spank you!


	2. Chapter 2

I think im on a role tonight! Well other then not finishing a certain chapter that is laying innocently in my back screen I think im going well. Dont you think so ?

Pshh your thoughts dont count unless you reviewwww *.*

Oh well Here it is chapter two of Broken angel!

AA

T

Broken Angel 2 ~sasuhina~

by ~darkgoddess003, 1 day, 5 hours ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Last Time on Broken Doll!

"I want you to understand what you have. Understand what I wanted and understand just how LUKCY you are. Because if you just ignore it, I WILL take my chance whenever I have it. I mean not to be rude sakura but please realize this, If not for me then for him." directing her eyes to naruto quickly, hinata turned towards kakashi and saskue who were now standing underneath the tree and looking on with bored eyes, bowed and ran leaving behind in her wake glittering tears hovering slightly in the air before the wind carried them over to land on naurto's cheek acting as tears of his own.

xxx

So this is where her feet lead her. After running away from the thing she wanted to most, Hinata didn't stop to say hello to anyone, she didn't say sorry to anyone she bumped into. She just didn't care. Why would she all her sanity left her for a moment. She wasn't the hinata we all knew her to be. Not caring where she went as long as it was away and the farthest place from him. Here she was, in a beautiful serene ledge sitting and dangling her feet off the cliff.

Closing her eyes, enjoying the cool sea breeze and the bright moon light shinning along side her. Along the edge of the cliff white, pure moon flowers litter the side. Swaying lightly in the breeze, the petals glowed in the moonlight setting an almost eerie look to the goddess staring down into the dark blue sea.

I wonder what I could have done differently. I wonder if I should at least try to fight for the one I love.

Do I love him? Or was it something else? Some say it was admiration, but was it? I don't know? Lifting her hands and baring them into her face, crystal tears leaked from the confines of her long ivory fingers. "Its so confusing. WHY!" throwing herself back and laying on the ground, dark sad thoughts began to flicker through her mind over and over. This is what i've lowered myself to? I'm so pathetic, so weak. Can I ever be strong? Mentally OR strong? Does it really matter what everyone thinks? No. It matters what I think. I disappoint myself. Wouldn't it just be better...

If I wasn't here..

If I wasn't burdening anyone

Anymore.

Sitting up in a straight position and standing up, the wind picks up slightly, Blowing her hair around her head and making her seem so beautifully sad. Leaning slightly forward, hinata watched as a lone tear fell into the tear fell with no sound. Until I find that tear, I will never be yours Naurto. Will I? Leaning further towards the cliff she wondered what would happen. If I jumped, would I die instantly, would it take a while to drown?

Leaning even further, she held her breath. Almost waiting for someone, anyone to stop her. Hinata froze. Why would they stop me, No one cares, they would be happy, wouldn't they? If I was stopped would I be glad? Closing her eyes still letting the unstoppable tears continue to flow. Was she such a coward she couldn't even jump, not even lean just a little further. NO she would be strong with this. For once she would prove that she was no coward. But she was she knew it, she was running away from her troubles again, just as she did when she was little. She could never handle anything above her head.

Father hates me, Neji only see's me as Main branch, Hanabi see's me as an obstacle for the heir title, Kiba will not care, he will be glad to have a burden stop slowing him down on missions. Shino will be Shino though deep down he will be glad too. Glad not to have a weakling crying at everything and have him comfort her every time. Kurenai is with child she will have greater things to care for then a simple death of a pupil. Naurto...what would he do, He would probably mourn for a while, and yet he would go right back to sakura and get over it quickly, maybe instantly when he is with her. (I can't really think of anyone else I'm sorry T.T also please forgive me for my horrible writing)

With all these thought about no one caring and what would happen after her death, hinata leaned in further. Just the littlest bit further, But enough. Tumbling forward head over heels, hinata opened her eyes in the moment to find herself staring at the spot where she was just standing. Reaching a hand out almost hoping for someone to grab her hand. Its no surprise someone wouldn't come. Was it so hard to care for someone?

Closing her pale lavender eyes for the last time, tears slip through the cracks of her lids floating above her before hitting the icy chill of the water. Falling and falling everything seemed for distant. That hand still reaching for anything was in front of hinata's face catching the tears that swam to the surface. This is it. I hope...Everyone can be...Happy now. Even me? Yes, I believe so. Fading out and losing conscience the last thing hinata could remember was someone taking her stretched out hand and a blinding light. Is this heaven?

"You Fucking IDOIT! What the hell were you thinking!"

Wellllll?

I think this chapter is pretty short =( so I think for a treat next chapter will definably be longer...however I do have to wonder where I am going to go with this...

however I think I will find out if you people review!

so PWEASE review

SPANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know? I really don't know how to start these things without always saying hello, or some type of greeting. All I know is that it is a very big life decision to make for the opening of these things.

Well here is chapter 3 I'm hoping to update all my stories to at least chapter three some how, I know that I'm getting very little reviews, my friend says I have to wait at least an year, but I think not! I have changed some things though. Please don't be angry !

Hinata is anbu

Saskue is forced in kohana, after pein is gone

saskue is gets bio-polar quickly and by that I mean like one moment his like I'm strong next hes like I'm so weak next hes like oh well, and then he is pissed. So yaaa

PLEASE REVIEW TO PROVE My FRIEND WRONG!

Last time on Broken Angel

With all these thought about no one caring and what would happen after her death, hinata leaned in further. Just the littlest bit further, But enough. Tumbling forward head over heels, hinata opened her eyes in the moment to find herself staring at the spot where she was just standing. Reaching a hand out almost hoping for someone to grab her hand. Its no surprise someone wouldn't come. Was it so hard to care for someone?

Closing her pale lavender eyes for the last time, tears slip through the cracks of her lids floating above her before hitting the icy chill of the water. Falling and falling everything seemed for distant. That hand still reaching for anything was in front of hinata's face catching the tears that swam to the surface. This is it. I hope...Everyone can be...Happy now. Even me? Yes, I believe so. Fading out and losing conscience the last thing hinata could remember was someone taking her stretched out hand and a blinding light. Is this heaven?

"You Fucking IDOIT! What the hell were you thinking!"

oOxOx

Saskues POV

It was a disgusting day. The sun was shinning, the birds chirping, It was spring and saskue was not happy at all. He had nothing against nature really, it was just the situation that made him despise everything. Brought back against his will, living in this hell with the blonde haired devil himself.

Saskue had heard of pein and went to see what all the commotion was about, he found his home destroyed and many of the people he used to know dead. Though he didn't feel anything close to sorrow, He felt pity, for all them being weak, for them not being able to defend the things they wish for. Unlike him, how had obtained the power to do so.

Walking away from the carnage he was surprised to find cloud and sound ninja surrounding him. How he did not notice them before was beyond him. _To caught up in reminiscences I suppose. _They were no threat to him, no one was. So what surprised him was when they did wound him severely. A poison laced with all their weapons, The poison? To stop all chakra flow and to cause every single wound no matter how small to bleed profusely.

And then? They left him. Their reason? They did not want him to have the tiniest bet of comfort of dying alone. Not after he betrayed oriochimaru and the sound. The cloud was there for the byakugan and had formed and alliance with the sound.

Saskue waited, he hoped maybe and some how he could be saved. No he wasn't scared of dying, he just didn't want to die. He had so many things to do and still someone to kill. He would have healed himself knowing few medical ninjutsu from orochimarus henchmen, but he couldn't, the poison was helping with that. He gave up hope, And just thought. About his life, if things should have been different, If things could have been different. He wanted to cast these thoughts away. He was an Uchia everything he did was beneficial and set in stone. There where no mistakes

But on the brink of death the Uchia pride left him, he was helpless, He knew how all those dead people he saw felt. Closing his eyes tightly he bit his lip till it bled, Damn it_!_ He thought, _How did it come to this, Why am I being reduced to nothing within hours!?_ No one answered him. But who would, he was a traitor in every sense of the word.

Slipping in between the darkness and conscience, saskue soon realized that something was touching him. But not really touching him but more of healing him. Opening one red swirling eye he stared back at a woman he figured, Covered by a cloak and a face mask. _Anbu? No, why would she be healing him then?_

He did not realize he had said these things out loud till a muffled feminine voice spoke out. "You did nothing to me, You never interfered with my life, so why should I let death interfere with yours?"

It was a good question and saskue didn't press any further. Though he did wonder. Who was this woman? She knew him obviously, but he never interfered with her life? She was not one of his girl-fans then. But who?

After a couple hours of silence and nothing but the sound of light breathing from either party, The woman figure stood and walked away with a fleeting good bye. Saskue Always wondered who she was and though he was never one to owe favors he did with her. Because no sooner then a couple of minutes he was able to move his arms and then his legs and soon his whole body.

The sad and ironic part of all this? Why he was forced to kohana and why he is still there. Along the away came 7 other anbu, non that resembled the woman. Saskue had guessed that she was the one behind them coming back for him. But soon after listening to their conversations and hearing them decide what to do with him, that thought flew from his mind.

Hands shackled, hands bound and being carried on a stretcher to the hospital was n.o.t something saskue wanted, it did damage his pride and many people stared. But he couldn't do anything, but wait for the nurse to check him out. Nothing could get worse.

But luck wasn't on his said for in walked a pink haired banshee. Eyes going wide, tears collecting at the sides and a scream rippling through her voice was not the best greeting. Nor was the jumping he got with tons of hugging and questions. He was so angry he yelled, Causing her to fall. It gave him pride he still could cause her fear. Saskue was not proud of his teammate and her weakness of being the damsel.

After being healed, patched up and rested, the blonde came to see him, though not his usual self was still hyper and excited that he was back with his namaka. Or whatever. Naruto had explained everything that had happened with pein, with the nine tails and the fourth hokage. Saskue was surprised though, never guessing this baka could be the hokages son.

Sleeping and staying in the hospital was not the best experience, not after a couple weeks. And the constant anbu watching. _What do they think I'm going to do, grow horns and a pitch fork tail?_ Most likely, they did fear him, he could smell it. What saskue wanted the most at the moment was the female anbu that saved him, He was so curious about her it did make him more uncomfortable then usual.

But it was not to come for she never did come. Maybe she was busy with something? He did not know. But a year has pasted since then and here he was, walking on a beach, a kohana leaf band on his hip and an anbu tattoo on his arm. He was still part of team 7 but he did more anbu missions then ranked missions.

Saskue had found deep in his subconscious that it was probably best to defeat itatchi with partners, However he would do the killing. It was only fit since it was his problems. He knew naruo, sakura and a lot of the people he knows would help him. It was only a matter of when should it be done. He was strong, stronger then most other then the hokage. But was he strong enough to beat his older brother?

He did not think so. Suddenly next to him there was a splash of something large crashing through the water tension. By the noise it sounded like skin to water, _a person? _ Looking up from his thoughts he was shocked to see it was well past dusk and the moon was already shinning high in the sky. _How long have I been here?_

Back to the problem at hand he started running towards the water, it was ice and obviously wet (rolls eyes) it clung to his skin like frost clinging to a morning spring. It seeped into his bones making every joint creak and groan. He never liked the water unless it was warm and deep enough where he could touch the bottom.

Opening his eyes in the saltiness was probably the hardest thing to do, it stung, it burned and it lasted. It was difficult to see, but the bright moon allowed for shadows and shinny objects to been seen. Looking below him he could see a shadow of a figure slowly floating down to the darkness. Kicking and flinging out his arms saskue swam as fast as he could.

It was strange usually he wouldn't have cared so much, he wasn't one to care much anyway. But his gut. It was his gut telling him what to do, Saskue never doubted his gut. Being a ninja it had saved him so many times there was no time to doubt the rightness of it all. Now his gut was telling him that if he didn't save this person, no matter who she or he was it would be bad in so many cases. Squinting his eyes to focus more clearly he realized that one of the figures arm was out stretched, just asking for someone to grab it.

And Saskue did just that, The person was light, so it was easy to place them on his back and swim for the shore. Once on the shore saskue had to take a breather, He now didn't care if the person wasn't breathing or already dead. He needed the time to calm his heat and at least gain some kind of heat. It was not that hard since it was summer and the nights were humid.

Crawling up to the body he was glad to see the sign of breathing, However he could not see the persons face, their long hair was sticking to it. The feeling of gladness and relief went away quickly just as it came. _What the fuck were they doing? Why didn't they swim to the surface?_

"You Fucking IDOIT! What the hell were you thinking!" He was so fucking angry he grabbed the persons face and turned it towards him and was so shocked to let it go like it burned him. _Hygua?!_ He knew her name for she was there that afternoon, confessing to naruto and being rejected, Was that what was happening. _She jumped?_ Pale lavender eyes glowed under the moon light, Purple hair flawed out around her, _Shes beautiful. _Not liking where his thoughts were going he shock his head hard.

Looking back at her by the sound of a hollow and dead voice he just couldn't believe this was the same voice he heard earlier, nor the voice that came from this woman. "What was I thinking?" Her voice came out as a whisper and her empty eyes looked into his, "I wanted to die."

_She..wanted to? How broken does an angel have to be to 'want' to?_

YAY! Chapter 3 done! Holy shit you have no idea what I had to do to get this done, And since you don't I will tell you. I had to miss some studying for midterms, I had to miss some sleep, miss three days of school ( not intentionally, mini vacation / Break), AND have to deal with a spider in my cleavage at midnight to write this! Do you know what that this like! I have burned my bed and shirt. Not only that but I have not found the dead body of the perverted spider T.T

Anyhow! What did you think? I was pretty proud of this Since its from a guys point of view and Im a girl and it just doesn't work out like that.


	4. Chapter 4

IM SOOOO SORRRY! i know that in the beginning i was all like, 'i shall post every weekend!' and i lied! I'm pitiful. My school laptop is being taken away so i was waiting for my new one that was coming in the mail. I expected it Friday but then it came Wednesday! and now I'm kind just enjoying it instead of writing my stories T.T

Last time on Broken Angel

oOxOx

"You Fucking IDOIT! What the hell were you thinking!" He was so fucking angry he grabbed the persons face and turned it towards him and was so shocked to let it go like it burned him. _Hy__uga__?!_ He knew her name for she was there that afternoon, confessing to Naruto and being rejected, Was that what was happening. _She jumped?_ Pale lavender eyes glowed under the moon light, Purple hair flawed out around her, _Shes beautiful. _Not liking where his thoughts were going he shock his head hard.

Looking back at her by the sound of a hollow and dead voice he just couldn't believe this was the same voice he heard earlier, nor the voice that came from this woman. "What was I thinking?" Her voice came out as a whisper and her empty eyes looked into his, "I wanted to die."

_She..wanted to? How broken does an angel have to be to 'want' to?_

_oOxOo_

HINATA POV

What was she thinking? It was a good question. But she had an answer. "I wanted to die."

She could see the shock and the surprise in his eyes, He must have seen it, the embarrassment, the pain. He must have seen the years of her pinning after someone who didn't know she did while everyone around did. Was it so shocking that she broke, That she finally indulged herself in something she _**wanted**_ to do? Apparently so.

The surprise and shock was quickly replaced with a mask, a mask she knew all so well with from being in the hyuga mansion. It was emotionless, only showing the emotions you wanted to be seen such as hate, anger, disappointment. It was the best self-defense.

"How weak do you think you can get? Kill yourself? Isn't that supposed to be cowardly?" He was back to his usual self. He did not want to show anything to betray he cared even in the slightest.

Now Hinata was angry. Was it so wrong to want to quit life so early and that it was cowardly! She wasn't running from her problems she found an easy shortcut to end her problems. It was not running! It was being smart! Raising her arms she pushed as hard as her little lifeless arms could, pushing Saskue back she quickly got to her feet.

It was not that easy, it was like everything that had just happened was being held back and now with her standing it was al coming back to her. The sea water she inhaled was collecting in the back of her throat making her double over with a cough.

Holding her hand over her mouth, sea water seeped through her fingers falling to the sand darkening it like blood. Gasping for the breath she could not get, lavender eyes glared at the man in front of her who had a smug look across his face.

"What? Can you not handle a little bit of salty water?" Hearing the arrogance in it the glare intensified. The hate for this one person made the darkness in a once pure heart grow beyond the evil intentions of a murder.

"well -cough- It wasn't like I was planning on -cough- holding my breath." Hinata was sick of this, this was ridiculous, how he teased her, just standing there looking down on her. Like he was any better, like he was god.

The comment did have the effect that she wanted, though not in a big way. His eyes widened slightly and eye brows rose up like he just realized what she was trying to accomplish. But in fact he figured a while ago when she confirmed it. Maybe he was just shocked that something so dark and forbidding would come from her lips.

"Well of course, because your so weak and stupid that you had to take a shortcut from the pain." The smug smile was back, and as angry as it made Hinata she could no nothing but look on. She was weak and stupid. Stupid to fall for someone who would never love her, weak to not even be able to verbally stand up for herself.

Maybe that was why her father wanted her died, Always sending her on suicide missions and whatnot. This is was all stupid. Forcing as much will power in to standing up, her legs surprisingly obeyed and with shaking legs stood on the sanding and wet ground. And with even more will power up into her body, Hinata fell into a gentle fist stance ready to attack.

"Well then, Bring it." Charging chakra into her fists, lion heads began to form within the blue fire surrendering her hands. Jumping towards the smug avenger she prepared to hit something hard and flesh but was met with glass gravel.

Activating her bloodline, everything became clearer then the dust that was rising into the air. Watching the area around her Hinata wanted so see some kind of movement from the bastard. And movement she did see. With a painful kick to her side, she flew backwards braking many trees on her way backwards.

Finally stopping at a thick trunk blood seeped from her lips with a gasp as bones were broken and puncturing into her lungs. However that did not stop her from accomplishing smashing the smug bastards face in side out. Standing back up she took Saskue by surprise by how fast she was back up on her feet.

Punching him in his stomach with her lion fists she manage for him to back up a few steps. She watched him place his hand on his stomach with a cough of blood landing on the ground.

"Finally see how weak I am? Little miss me able to make the big old avenger cough up blood? Ohh scary." Hinata was confused as to where this confidence was coming from, but loved it. It was like a new power was just being handed to her

But maybe she should not have grown so cocky as as soon as she started relishing in her approvement, Saskue started doing hand signs as fast as any Jonin. Dog, rat, pig, horse, snake the list went on, so fast Hinata could not guess what element it would be. Until however he shouted out what the justu was.

"Great Fireball no justu." Placing his hand to his mouth in an O shape, flames and fire spued out from the O in an inferno. Jumping back a couple meters anything within a meter was incinerated. Gone like it wasn't even there for the wind picked up the ashes and floated them away.

"Are you crazy! What will you gain by burning down have the forest!?" Hinata was shocked, she expected him to continue close hand to hand combat, but to bring something as destructive as this was unbelievable.

"Considering you mocked me, I have no chose but to resort to something that will make you shake in fear." His voice unlike before was dark, blood lusting. It did make Hinata quiver in fear though she would never let him see it.

"Enough talk! Just leave me to myself and continue on your way!" Hinata was scared, she never imagined so much power would lie in such a young man, it was frightening. She did not want to fight anymore. This was beyond her, all her cockiness was just thrown out the window, and cleaned up by a street cleaner.

As if reading her mind another smug smile stretched his face but this time is wasn't the usual I'm a badass. This one involved a ' I'm going to kill you and bathe in your blood and feel no regret about it because I've done it so many times with other people it doesn't bother me anymore.'

Falling to her knees, Hinata let out the tears that she had been holding in, _Why me, when I try to be strong someone always pushes me back down! I just don't get it!_

Frozen from fear and sadness she watched Saskue walk up to her slowly, deadly, and graceful. His steps echoed out throughout the ocean side forest. Everything no birds, no crickets nothing sounded as they all held their breathes.

A hand covered in invisible blood, dripping in it, grab a face of innocent beauty, tainting the pureness. Lifting her chin to bring lavender eyes to meet red eyes Hinata saw her pitiful life flash before her eyes. Closing them for the thought of not wanting to see everything she did wrong.

However that was not to happen as Saskue opened his mouth and said with such gentleness that it shocked her eyes open.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" His eyes evil and had blood lust now where soft and back to being black onyx. He had truly become bio-polar after Naruto had brought him back.

"What would you know what I have been through. You've never wanted to plunge a knife into your throat. Never wanted to abandon everyone to not be a burden to them. Never wanted to leave but knowing you cant just for the fact that you wanted to be there for someone who would never love you back. Do not compare me to you!" Though she said this there was hardly any anger behind it. She knew what happened to his family when she was little, she had got the gist of it and never questioned it. Nor did she want to anger him further.

It was silent for a while while he started in her eyes, as uneasy as it was, his onyx eyes were mesmerizing. It was not just black but multiple colors swirling around to make onyx. It was truly sad to see such eyes have sadness and hatred all through it.

"I have decided." His voice rang out in the stillness confusing the little Hyuga _Decided on what?_ Taking his fingers away from her chin the Uchiha stood straight and looked down on her with a smile. "I shall train you, you will prove your not weak."

Hinata's mouth opened in a large gasp _WHAT!? _

Ok so a little less then 4 pages but 4 non the less! It took so long i had at least the first 2 and then needed to do two more, but the more i wrote the more hinata changed im sorry T.T if she is a little different for you she may also be bio-polar. Though her thoughts and attitude has changed after the attempted suicide and im sorry if saskue is a little weird also T.T im trying ok =(

Next chapter BY FRIDAY! (hopefully)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello well its before Friday when i wrote this, unsure if i will be able to post this on Friday. Everything is just so hectic. I have finals and making sure I pass my grade. SO if if this wasn't posted on Friday blame other things like school and life.

Last Time On Broken Angel

oOxOo

It was silent for a while while he started in her eyes, as uneasy as it was, his onyx eyes were mesmerizing. It was not just black but multiple colors swirling around to make onyx. It was truly sad to see such eyes have sadness and hatred all through it.

"I have decided." His voice rang out in the stillness confusing the little Hyuga _Decided on what?_ Taking his fingers away from her chin the Uchiha stood straight and looked down on her with a smile. "I shall train you, you will prove your not weak."

Hinata's mouth opened in a large gasp _WHAT!?_

_oOxOo_

Walking through the forest of Konohagakure Hinata was so confused at walk had happened and what was happening. It was really all a dream, well a living nightmare to this point. But who was she to complain, if she did she would probably kill her or worse make fun of her for being weak. Hinata didn't even want to breathe that loud just in case he found it annoying and turned around and plunged a kuni in her neck.

The area they were now entering was not like the rest of the area surround the village. These trees were much darker, sinister and ominous. It was like nothing lived here, no birds sang, no crickets chirps. It was all dead. This did not seem to bother Saskue though as he he seemed to relax at the sound of nothing-ness.

Though it was silent Hinata couldn't help but feel like she was the only one making the most of the noise echoing through the forest. And even if she kept a constant look on her feet she did trip a lot of times, half to them landing in the muscular tension of the Uchihas back. He didn't say anything but he didn't need too.

For more then an hour and an half they just seemed to walk, not talking to looking at anything in particular. Just walking. Silence was fine for both of them, in fact inviting for both, but only at certain times, and the time right now was not ok for Hinata, she wanted to say something. ANYTHING. It was like the silence was killing her, slowly chocking her, filling her lungs with concert so no breathe escaped.

With all these thoughts about how to start a conversation she hardly seemed to notice how there was a huge tree stump sticking out of the ground and right in front of her. Catching the tip of her foot on the stump and unlike all the other trips this time she was unable to lessen the blow against the man in front of her.

Banging her head against the shoulder blades a headache came on by the impact. It was hardly a hard hit but the thought the this man was a ruthless killer, crazy and had a thing for pain made a sound similar to pain and terror fall from the lips of the Hyuga. She really had hoped to still have the confidence that she had suddenly gotten while fighting. Now she was back to the meek and weak Hinata. The one that deserved to die.

Saskue turned his face turned toward her, his eyes emotionless not even showing any thought that was going through the insane mind. But because of the emotionless in those onyx eyes it made her cringe backwards and close her eyes awaiting for the finishing blow. But it never came like she expected.

"We are here." Turning back to the path he had been following for awhile both were greeted with a circular clearing with in the middle a large mansion. Next to it lay in the ground a large pound with koi of black and red. "This place was the vacation house of the Uchiha clan."

"But it is only a few hundred yards from the village, How is this a vacation home?" Hinata was defiantly afraid to speak but hey, she wanted a conversation a little while ago didn't she?

"Of course it was really only for the main family, while those asshole of elders stayed back in the village. The Hokage refused us to leave to far from Konohagakure they wanted to keep the power of the red eye to themselves. And so we stayed here."

Of course Hinata was shocked. This was the most that he had ever spoken to her, and probably any one else. Not only that but he answered her question. Continuing to the mansion it was as silent as the forest surrounding it. But somehow, deep in her mind it felt; homey.

Passing through the door and into the entrance the first thing that Hinata noticed was the chill that moved out the opened door. _A cold breeze? It must be about 80 degrees today. _The second thing was how clean it was! No dust, no dirt, no cobwebs. Nothing. And finally the third thing she noticed was how empty the walls were. There were no pictures, it may not have been of family but what of scenery or at least calligraphy?

But the walls were just bare, maybe if she looked close enough there were little holes in the crevasses indicating that there was once a picture here, not anymore. It made Hinata's heart fall to her feet. The sadness that overwhelmed her was well- overwhelming. Even in her heartless home there where pictures. Though no happy faces where shown in the taking of the picture there was still a picture non the less.

This house was indeed empty and cold, Just like the man showing her the rooms leading from the entrance. The first room was a small kitchen enough room for at least 4 people to all fit into it. The cupboards and counters where of a dark mahogany and gleamed with a mysterious gleam. No dishes lay in the sink but Hinata was sure there where dishes filling those beautifully carved cupboards.

The room directly across from the kitchen, well more of apart of it was the dinning room, in this was only the table big enough for a couple of people however there were only two chairs tucked under at the moment. This table was probably made from the same wood as Hinata observed it closer.

Leading into a hallway and into a large opening she could only guess that this was the living room since a couch and arm chairs faced towards double glass doors over looking the pound that lay outback. All the walls where of dark red wood while furniture was either white or red. Made to match the Uchiha symbol at the guess.

Then Saskue lead Hinata to another part of the house, just off the the left of the room. Walking down a long corridor there where 5 rooms that went down the lane. 3 on the right and 2 on the left. Opening the door to the left Saskue stepped aside and gestured for her to walk in.

The room so white it was hard to look in at first, was just as clean as the other rooms in the house. With a queen size bed, two stands beside it, a large wardrobe and a full view mirror Hinata was impressed this was a guest room.

"You will be staying here, there is a bathroom across from the bed with everything you need. My room is the one furthest down this hall and if you need anything don't bother knocking I'm sure you'll find it." With that and a turn on his heel he started to head off towards his room.

However something seemed to make him stop as he spun on his heel again and walked back towards the confused Hyuga.

"Give me your jacket."

"Excuse me!?" This was defiantly shocking, and demanding and there was no way in hell she was going to remove this.

"I said, Give. Me. Your. Jacket." As mad and scary as he was Hinata still refused to remove the only thing that kept men from staring at her so weirdly.

"No." Sticking her chin up in the air like she was taught as an heiress she looked down the edge of her nose at him daring for him to do something about it. And did he take up that dare

Yes, yes he did.

Lifting an eyebrow high he lifted his hand and with a vicious swipe ripped it up and over her head. Only to be stopped short of what he was trying to accomplish. Hinata unable to do anything since the jacket was covering her face with her arms above her head jsut stood there shocked and angry. But more shocked then anything else.

What Saskue saw would have given anyone a bloody nose and maybe even be placed in a coma. However he was on a mission AND he would never admit that what he saw he liked.

Pulling the jacket off completely he held it before him like a bug and in the other hand held out a kuni. Hinata finally getting over her shock tried to cover her self as best as she could with her arms as she was only wearing a mesh shirt with a small black strip of cloth just barely covering her breasts.

"How Dare YOU! Who do you thin-" Before she could finish the man standing in front of her holding her jacket rudely cut her sentence off.

"Don't flatter yourself. No one is impressed much less the only other person standing in this house. Now if you don't mind take the knife and slit your hand."

Though she knew that he didn't particularity like girls and that she was out of all the kunochi was not even the prettiest. Still tried to be. Even him not saying anything would not have hurt as much as it did then. Feeling tears sting at her eyes she looked at the jacket, not even wanting to show her weakness. Why did she have to be so emotionally unstable!?

"Right now would be terrific."

Remembering what he said and not wanting to anger him further. Hinata willed the tears away as she grabbed the knife that lay in his large calloused hands. Pressing it to her palm she pulled downward, sucking in a breathe of pain as blood welled up from between the cut skin. Holding her hand out to show what she had done he nodded his head and held the jacket out to her.

Reading his mind and though throughly confused she did as was indicated. Wiping her now dripping hand all over the jacket the red blood smeared here and there looking like she was stabbed multiple times in different places. When noticing that her hand was already crusting over Hinata pulled back her hand and took a step back.

"What do you plan to do with that?" She was curious she loved her jacket and didn't want it to be destroyed. The blood could come out but it also depended on what he planned to do with it.

"None of your business. Now stay in your room and don't come out till I come back. Got it?" His glare told her not to argue and his sneer told her that if she did it would not end well. Nodding her head she took a step further into the guest room; Now her room.

Watching the duck-butt head sway away from her she thought of all the ways she could kill him. Which weren't many since most of them ended with him killing her. But it still made her feel better.

"Were are you going at least?" She also knew that curiosity killed the cat and this was probably most true in this situation but she just _**had **_to know.

With a turn of his head in the darkness only red eyes stared at her as his dark voice vibrated off the walls down towards her.

"To Hokage tower to inform them of your unfortunate death." With a cruel smile and the sound of swirling wind he was gone.

Ok so a little more then 4 pages but i wasn't sure where i should let this end.

I know that i said before Friday, however I'm still having that problem with school and not only that but my mom got sick! Again! So i finished this Monday 4 days after what i said, but that's better then never or months later right? RIGHT !

Hope you like this, i kinda enjoyed writing it but will like it more if people would review on this =P


	6. Chapter 6

Hello well people we have come a long way and i am quiet proud of myself. Although there have been some people who have made me want to stop writing this story and continue on to something else, or stop altogether i have stayed strong. One thing i would like to know is WHERE DOES EVERYONE SEE THE ERRORS!? I have spell check on here and i make SURE there is no mis-spelling and i know i hardly proof read. Is that my problem? ANYWAY heres chapter 6 Hope you enjoy!

oOxOo

Last Time on Broken Angel

"Were are you going at least?" She also knew that curiosity killed the cat and this was probably most true in this situation but she just _**had **_to know.

With a turn of his head in the darkness only red eyes stared at her as his dark voice vibrated off the walls down towards her.

"To Hokage tower to inform them of your unfortunate death." With a cruel smile and the sound of swirling wind he was gone.

oOxOo

Saskue rushed through the gates of the village, pushing his legs as fast as would be shinobi acceptable. He placed a mask of panic and urgency in place to make people know that something was up. Behind him, flapping in the wind was the bloodied sweatshirt that he had taken from hinata only a little while ago. This plan was perfect.

Running into the middle of the village, saskue was able to pass by at least 6 of the rookie nine. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Naruto, Shino, all saw him running in a panic, concerned and curious as to what as happening, they all agreed to follow him, which was a direct bee line to the hokage tower. Saskue knew that there where people behind him, and he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"Saskue! Whats up?!" Naruto yelled pumping more chakra into his legs it was easy to catch up with the avenger.

"This does not concern you, dobe."

The sun colored man sneered at his opposite, but didn't say anything. Continuing to follow him to the tower, naurto did wonder what was flapping behind him, it was lavender, white and a nasty bloody red color. Opening the double doors saskue almost ran into a tanned face with two red triangle tattoos. _Kiba._

Side stepping the man and his companion he continued on his way like nothing was in front of him to begin with. Quickly walking through corridors, opening and closing doors, he and the group that had followed behind had finally reach the hokages room.

Opening the final door, a woman looking 30 sat at a desk sipping lightly on some sake will with her other hand she wrote and signed papers. Though you wouldn't have guessed that this 'young' and beautiful woman, drinking sake like some drunk was the hokage, she was. Along side her with her pig and assistant, it was a weird government indeed. But saskue didn't question it. It mattered not, for his plans would be perfectly fine with or without them.

Skidding to a stop in front of the desk, saskue leaned down and clasps his knees with his hands, gasping for breath anyone could see that he ran as fast and as hard as he could. With the time for him to catch his breath, everyone was already filing in behind him, some leaning on the walls, thinking this was troublesome. Others waiting just a few inches behind saskue, impatiently awaiting what he had to say.

And then there was the last person who came in through the double door. But not in the way everyone else did. Bursting through them, His brown eyes where wide with horror and shock, tears ran down his cheeks as he jumped onto the Uchiha grabbing onto his collar his own teeth bared. Akumaru was right behind him, fur bristled he allowed no one to get to the two on the floor, not even shino.

"What have you done to hinata!" His voice shook with the pain and anger that was building up inside him. But he would not let it out, or he would probably be banished or stripped as a ninja.

Saskue did nothing but stare with a blank stare, he could tell this man wanted to hurt, even kill him. But in front of the hokage. I think not. Immediately after saying this, said hokage stood to her full height and glared down at the two. Others in the room, where completely silent, the words processing inside their minds.

"Kiba! Release the Uchiha, Now!"

However even with the command from the head leader, kiba was not in his right mind, the more he clung to saskue the more red he saw. Lifting the very muscular saskue into the air, he slammed him into the wall next to shikamaru, who stepped a little further away to avoid getting into the mess.

"I can smell her blood all over you, not only that but you have her BLOODY SWEATSHIRT!" Of course now was the time to stop this crazy ninja, but now, even tsunade was in a state of shock. Looking over at saskue, she looked down to what was still tightly held in his hand. A lavender coat, covered in blood and rips.

After getting over the initial shock of this sight and information, tsunade held out her hand towards kiba, and in an instant two anbu where by his side, containing him and pulling him away from saskue.

Saskue fell to the ground with a cough rubbing his neck which now was becoming red. Glaring up at the dog shinobi people could just feel the room temperature drop a few degrees. "I happen to do nothing to that weak stupid ninja." The way he said ninja sounded like that world should never be in the same sentence as her. But it did have an effect on the other people in the room, now just coming out of their shock.

"What do you mean? Wheres hinata?" Naruto was the first to question in the group, as was expected. No one could, or would break such a heavy atmosphere except that dobe.

"What I mean is that she is dead." He didn't mean to make it sound so cold. But he had to make it look like he didn't care, so no one dare look for her. And finding her at his estate would be the worst.

The silence was back again, and again was to be broken. As saskue stood to hand over the sweatshirt, they waited in silence as she looked it over to see if it was truly hinata blood. It was to be confirmed by a gasp.

"This is truly Hinata Hyugas blood."

It may have gotten silent again, if it weren't for in the back of the room a pink haired girl. Her hands were held firmly at her mouth trying to stop the sobs and gasps that were coming out uncontrollably. Sakura fell to the floor on her knees, tears coming from her emerald eyes. Naruto who was in front of her, quickly moves behind her, holding her shoulders and asking whats wrong.

Even through the sobs and gasps a sentence did mange to get out in the silent room.

"Its all my fault she's dead."

Well ya this one is very short, at least a page shorter then what i usually write, but my birthday is tomorrow, so i wanted to do this quickly before im all caught up in nothing, an ordinary 17 year olds birthday - Party, Drugs, Music. Mine - Talking, Eating.

So i hope you enjoy this, ill post more defiantly


	7. Chapter 7

Helloo! I dont know why i continue to write these author notes, when they just seem to be a diary and when i write them they will be weeks or days before anyone can see them because, unfortunately I still don't have internet at my house, i am still waiting. Here is chapter 7 ! Omg this is amazing, i know i was amazed at chapter 6 but lets get real. Not many people go this far! I'm so giddy for it. I would like to say a shout out to pinksamurai1014 who has continued to comment and read. Thanks! I will try not to make any mistakes, however this is just a armature story and there _will _be mistakes.

oOxOo

Last Time on Broken Angel

The silence was back again, and again was to be broken. As saskue stood to hand over the sweatshirt, they waited in silence as she looked it over to see if it was truly hinata blood. It was to be confirmed by a gasp.

"This is truly Hinata Hyugas blood."

It may have gotten silent again, if it weren't for in the back of the room a pink haired girl. Her hands were held firmly at her mouth trying to stop the sobs and gasps that were coming out uncontrollably. Sakura fell to the floor on her knees, tears coming from her emerald eyes. Naruto who was in front of her, quickly moved behind her, holding her shoulders and asking whats wrong.

Even through the sobs and gasps a sentence did mange to get out in the silent room.

"Its all my fault she's dead."

oOxOo

Everyone turned to the pink haired girl with shock and disbelief. Kiba had anger and hatred showing in his eyes, while Tsunade had a pity look. Naruto who was next to her slowly backed away, not believing what his ears were hearing. Sakura who had just realized that she had just spoken her thoughts sob louder. But the sobs didn't stop Kiba from breaking away from the anbu and tackling her to the ground. No one stopped him this time.

"what do you mean! What have you done, you BITCH!" His brown hair seemed to bristle just as Akumaru's and it frightened Sakura.

"I didn't mean too! It was not my intention or even within my control."

Sakura struggled to remove Kiba from her being, but it proved useless since he was exerting unnatural strength. Naruto just stood there, a look of knowing glimmering in his tear flooded eyes. Ino walked over to him and placed a hand upon his shoulder in support. He could not have seen the cons of this, if only he wasn't so stupid.

"No Sakura it's not your fault." Naruto had finally gotten his voice back, and it was not the happy and cheerful tone that everyone always heard. This one was filled with dread and sorrow. His eyes had lost their brightness. His head and shoulders were slumped and his hands shook. Sakura cried more at this statement. She knew it wasn't his fault for he didn't realize. Pushing Kiba off because of a moment of hesitation she run to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face on his chest.

"No, No don't lie to yourself. It was all mine, I knew from the very beginning, don't do this to yourself Naruto!"

Everyone didn't know what to do with this situation, even Saskue. He didn't expect this to turn the way it did. All he waited to do was state what she was died, everyone grieve a little, and then he would be on his way back to his villa. Shino had been quiet this whole time, as was to be expected, so when he came forward to the two people in the middle of the room, everyone was silent to listen to what the bug ninja had to say.

"You two are dating arn't you?" It was a rhetorical question, and yet Sakura and Naruto both nodded their heads solemnly. Gasps from few in the room made the head of Naruto fall more. And the sobs of Sakura quiet down.

Pulling away from Naurto she rubbed her nose and wiped away the tears that were still falling from her eyes. Now everyone she looked at had some kind of anger, and Sakura was now confused. And it brought out words that she would have never even thought to say.

"Why look at me like that! If she had more guts it would not have come to this. My only crime was knowing that she liked Naurto and me still taking what was mine. She learned her place when she saw us together, She knew deep down that we were together, and yet she still confessed to him. Who am I do deny the truth. I did not deliver her fate, I did not make her death faster for her. She is weak an-"

Sakura was cut off from her rant from a echoing slap. Her face was turned to the side, her cheek red and getting redder. Her eyes that held anger went back to sorrow and tears and seeing the person who had slapped her.

Saskue stood before her, his hand stretched out to the side. His eyes red and swirling. His whole body was shaking with controlled fury. He wished to kill her, to show her. But speaking his mind would probably lead to less punishment.

"You dare call her weak, the one that has had her heart broken so many times that she had just given up putting it all back together; ALONE! Where were you, her friend. When she needed you the most. Not with her, you where with the man that she has secretly loved and admired for years! You Sakura Harano are weak, useless and unfortunately stupid. Why? Because you thought by using Naurto you would succeed in making me jealous and would find me begging to you instead."

Breaking heavily Saskue and most of the people in the room was surprised by how much he had spoken. Why would he stick up for such a woman. She was weak; physically. But no one was there when he saw her on the beach, no one listened to what words came from her mouth. They would never understand like he did. And he found himself pondering how this random woman has made him do too many things that he would never do in the past, or the present. And yet here he was, showing _emotion._

He wasn't done though, turning to Naurto; Saskue knew that his friend already regretted everything that has happened until this day, but he needed to get some things off his chest.

"And you! You were so stupid that you couldn't see through her lies and deceit. She is a snake with pitch forked tail and tongue. She will forever love me, not you Naurto, so stop chasing after someone who will never see you as you, but as a stepping pawn."

This made Naruto head reel up with shock. Naurto knew deep down that even if Sakura loved him, there was always a part in her heart just for Saskue, but for her not to love him at all and pretend. It was sickening. Turning he headed to the window and leaded out of it, giving way to his lunch that he had shared with Sakura just a little while ago.

Saskue turned back on Sakura and saw that everything he said so far was right on the spot. He was proud of himself that he had found out, but it was not that hard to figure out, considering her past actions. Sneering at her Saskue turned on his heel and left everyone in the hokage's room, staring at a now much hated medical ninja. Who would have guessed this would have happened. The whole village knew that Hinata loved Naurto to the very core of her being, and for someone that knew, and kept the secret, for them to take that person, right as they got that courage to confess.

It was disgusting.

SOOOOOO! How was that, i know it was short, but that becuase I wanna get back to hinata POV. I know that when i read stories i like to read as the same gender as myself. And i'm not exactly sure how many males are reading this, but most likely theres more females. BUT ANYWAY! If you like sakura i'm very sorry, i like her sometimes when she is not being a fangirl of saskue and getting in the way of everyone because of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all! Chapter 8 is here! I thinking of this one being from hinata's POV because now we know what saskue was up too and what the others know. However my thoughts seem to change while i write. Nothing is pre-thought will i write these stories. I do hope most of you enjoyed the last chapter. No doubt it was short and maybe a little OOC but i'm sure i'll hear about it from some readers.

oOxOo

Last time on Broken Angel

This made Naruto head reel up with shock. Naurto knew deep down that even if Sakura loved him, there was always a part in her heart just for Saskue, but for her not to love him at all and pretend. It was sickening. Turning he headed to the window and leaded out of it, giving way to his lunch that he had shared with Sakura just a little while ago.

Saskue turned back on Sakura and saw that everything he said so far was right on the spot. He was proud of himself that he had found out, but it was not that hard to figure out, considering her past actions. Sneering at her Saskue turned on his heel and left everyone in the hokage's room, staring at a now much hated medical ninja. Who would have guessed this would have happened. The whole village knew that Hinata loved Naurto to the very core of her being, and for someone that knew, and kept the secret, for them to take that person, right as they got that courage to confess.

It was disgusting.

oOxOo

_Hinata's POV_

After Saskue had left, Hinata was in a state of confusion and was fighting herself from within. She did want to become stronger, but to tell lies to the whole village about her death. It would make sense considering she was almost willing to kill herself. But what had Saskue to gain from this. She was worried about what Sakura and Naurto would think the most about her supposed death. Would they cry for her? Would they even realize that her presence was gone?

She doubted it and soon the hatred was back within her heat. They cared nothing for her, they took no notice of her desires or her struggles and simply tossed her aside for being weak. She would not think of the past now, for now she was in a place where everything was the beginning, Saskue was going to help her in some way and she would be strong to prove herself.

Opening her door she looked out into the hallway the Uchihia had walked down just a few hours she wondered if she should chance leaving her room. _I know he said don't leave me room, but if I'm to be staying here I should know where somethings are, right_? With that thought in her mind she tentatively stepped out from the door way like he would come out of the shadows at any moment. Tip toeing down the corridor she wondered which door she should open first. It was an invasion of privacy and Hinata was sure that if Saskue find her out of her room she would surely be murdered.

She needed to boast her confidence and going against Saskue; though not the best way to boast it, was one way. She would deal with the consenescence later. The first door she opened was disappointing for Hinata, she was expecting all the Uchihia secrets to be reveled or something interesting, anything to sate her curiosity.

Inside was like any boring room, a bed, a dresser and a small desk. Nothing important was in this room and nothing new to discover and so Hinata moved on. Gaining more guts with the number of doors she opened, most of the doors she opened along the corridor contained bedrooms. However at the end of the corridor there was one last door that she dared not to open.

She remembered what he said when showing her her room. That his room was the one at the end, and that was the same exact door she did not want to touch. And so with a heavy heart and not one ounce of her curiosity satisfied. But that was to be excepted of the Uchihia who was not materialistic.

Going back to her room Hinata wondered what she was to do now, she already saw the front of the house. She supposed she could make supper for it was about that time, she wouldn't open Saskues door no matter how much it pained her to do so. However all thoughts stopped when a awful odor started to climb up her nose. It was of sea water, sweat, blood and just plain nasty.

Getting up from her bed Hinata made her way over to the bathroom she had yet to look at, across from her bed. Opening the door she was again blinded by the brightness of the whiteness. It was surprising that this much white could be find within a Uchihia mansion. Stepping in she shedded her clothes and turned on the water. Sitting in the warm steaming water calmed her nerves and everything hectic in her mind.

Leaning her head back against the tube she thought of the future and what it would bring. She was still shy, she needed to get over that. She didn't like to kill, that would needed getting over if in the presence of Saskue. Would she need to change her hair, eyes, voice to disguise who she really was? Sighing at the many questions still not answered she exited the water before she became a prune and wrapping a towel around her torso left the pristine bathroom.

Opening the wardrobe Hinata found many bright and beautiful kimonos and dresses. Why there were in there and who they used to belong to she did not want to think about. However this one kimono near the back did catch her eye. Reaching in and pulling out came a dark and lovely black kimono, it was cut short and fell just about mid-thigh. Wrapping up from the bottom to the right sleeve were lilies of silver. The blackness made the lilies stand out beautifully. It was something Hinata would never wear in a thousand years.

However something this lovely she could not pass up. And no one would see her in it, it would be off and she will be wearing something else before Saskue even got home. Dropping the towel in a hamper she stood in front of the long mirror and glared at her body. It was not womanly at all. To muscular, to scared and to pale. No wonder Naruto didn't come after her, he liked tan, supple and flawless figures. Sneering she tuned her back on herself and placed the short kimono on. The Obi that came with it was Red and the back of it fell to behind her knees. The sleeves of the kimono were long and within where pockets for weapons. Laughing Hinata found this was actually ninja clothes and not something for parties.

Now that she was dressed, next was her hair, which was long and annoying. She did not wish to cut it though even if it became a nuisance in battle because of the length she liked it. So sweeping her hair up in an elegant way Hinata planned to pull of an elegant bun. It came no where near as she was thinking but looking into the mirror she found this way seemed better then what she was thinking. The bun on the top of her head was messy and many strands were out of its bindings, Wisps of hair tickled her neck and forehead and she gave the appearance of a seductress.

The second time that night, Hinata laughed at how she looked. She would never ever EVER wear this within the propriety of the Hyuga clan. Nor would her shyness allow her to even imagine such an outlandish thing on her. And yet here she was, in a strange and dangerous mans home, where this, laughing. But she felt just as dangerous and beautiful in a way. The short kimono gave a great view of her lean legs and the Obi gave the impression of an hourglass shape, while with her hair up her faced seemed more angular and the baby fat that was there with her hair down had mysteriously disappeared.

All this marveling at what a simple change in clothing can do to ones appearance made Hinata forget that she herself was just human and had to eat every now and again when her stomach made its self known with a loud grumble. Standing straight with pride and confidence she walked back into the hallway with no fear she would be caught leaving her room. Making her way down the corridor she couldn't help but stop at the same door she refused to open.

She felt like she could with the high she was in. But the other side of her dared her not even to look at it. Sighing again she reigned in her desires and continued on to the kitchen. _Maybe later_ she thought with a grin.

The kitchen was wide and spacious and the cabinets where full of table wear and things to snack on. But she was not interested in something to snack on for she feared that would not be enough to fill her to the brim. That was another fun fact about Hinata, She loved to bake and eat. She eat very little in the Hyuga household but when out on missions or in the food vending part of the village she would eat for two or three people, and not gain a pound. That of course made her teammates jealous even if Shino would not mention it.

Looking into the refrigerator Hinata found tons of ingredients she could use. Tapping her chin with her finger she pondered on what she would make, She didn't care what Saskue wanted because she was making it, and he would have to deal with it or not eat at all. When it came to food, Hinata had all the say. When the light appeared over her head she took out some chicken, rice, vegetables and spices. _Sweet and sour chicken stir fry YUM!_

Humming to herself in the steam of deliciousness she hardly noticed the front doors open and close and the foot steps slowly closing in on her location.

"What do you think your doing?" The voice was soft and hard and the same time but it scared the hell out of Hinata as she was quick to turn spraying some hot oil on her hands. Hissing at the burn and sting of it she let out a quiet but long string of expletives. Looking up and seeing who entered the mansion Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth and stared wide eyed at the very man she forgot she was going to live with.

Saskue continued to stare at her and the outfit that she now wore. And he had to say, it fitted her just right. He especially liked the view of her legs. The same thought she did when looking in the mirror. Looking back up into her eyes he raised an eyebrow in her direction still awaiting an answer.

But Hinata could not remove her hand from her mouth nor let any words out. She was hoping he was going to be away for a while longer, just enough time for her to eat and change back into appropriate clothing. Blood rushed to her cheeks and neck as she saw his eyes rake over her legs. She knew now why she never wore these type of clothing!

"Mhmm mm hmm." Remembering that she still had her hand over her mouth she fought to remove it, taking a deep breath she opened her mouth for a much needed oxygen to keep from fainting. When sure the world wouldn't spin she looked in the dark abyss of that which was Saskue but she wasn't able to hold his gaze for long, and which a quick lurch she fast walked back to her room with a face as red as a tomato. But before entering her room she yelled back for him to hear.

"Dinner is done."

And there stood Saskue alone, with his head bowed and his shoulders shaking. Trying and failing at keeping a chuckle from rising deep within.

I was planning on actually going back to my prologue or chapter 1 which ever one it was and changing it to hinata seeing sakura and naruto confessing to each other and sharing a romantic kiss. But It up to you wether or not i will rewrite that chapter. PLEASE VOTE to let me know and ill have it done soon with the next chapter. I know that a lot of my chapters don't have much dialog and i will try and incorporate that into the story sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I Suck at writing so your going to have to excuse much of the things that i do wrong.


End file.
